This application claims priority to Chinese Application Serial Number 201410766656.4, filed Dec. 11, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fingerprint recognition unit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an acoustic wave fingerprint recognition unit.
Description of Related Art
A general fingerprint recognition unit, in view of sensing techniques, may be classified as pressure-type, capacitive type, optical type and acoustic type. The general fingerprint recognition unit mainly includes a microcontroller and a sensor that can be an optical lens, a pressure sensor or a three-dimensional image sensor.
Concerning the general fingerprint recognition unit and a method for manufacturing thereof, a specific adhesive agent is applied to mount different materials or structures. Generally, because the viscosity of the adhesive agent is high (>5,000 cp) but it curing time is very short, the packaging process now can be only manually coated in a small production instead of an automatical mass production. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved acoustic wave fingerprint recognition unit and a manufacturing method thereof to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.